Tikal Loves
by LA CHICA BLACK-AND-WHITE
Summary: Songfics-Oneshots todos con mi personaje femenino favorito . Simplemente la vi SonicxTikal . Pecado por amor KnucklesxTikal . ADVERTENCIA: Paring crack
1. Chapter 1

**Tikal loves**

**Canción:** Bendita la luz de Mana y Juan Luis Guerra

**Pareja:** Sonic x Tikal

**Summary:** Sonic cree estar solo, pero de verdad lo esta? Desde el punto de vista de Sonic

**Importante:** los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen

_Letra cursiva es pensamientos_

Letra normal es dialogo

* * *

**Simplemente la vi**

Es curioso ver a las personas tan vivas y felices, bueno en ese momento todo es exactamente a como yo lo veo, es decir a mi siempre me han visto como alguien que nunca estaría decaído o solo, pero que muy en el fondo si lo estaba y lo que mas me dolía era el hecho de que nadie podría notarlo, no era el hecho de que lo notaran si se los digo, sino que en algún caso alguien pudiera comprenderlo con tan solo una mirada

Sonic: _pero nadie lo hace y creo que no lo harán – _pensé

Veo en el campo de flores a Tails platicando y riendo con Cosmo, los veo con tristeza pero no lo reflejo en mi cara sino en mis ojos, y segundos después siento celos, pero no celos por alguna chica con otro, sino celos por ellos que son tan felices por encontrar a alguien que los entienda y que no se sientan solos

Sonic: _como me gustaría algo así _– pienso todavía viéndolos

Siento algo pesado que colgaba de mi brazo, algo me decía que no bajara la mirada ya que sabia de sobra que era lo que me retenía en el lugar, pero por mas sordos ponga los oídos no evitara que escuche aquella vocecita que en cierto punto me molestaba, aunque no lo demostrara

Amy: Sonic! Mi amor! Que coincidencia que estemos en el mismo lugar, no? El destino quiere que estemos juntos y...!

Oh, por todas las esmeradas del mundo, que había hecho para merecer que mi momento de tranquilidad se viera abajo?!, veo a mi alrededor intentando no asustarme, mas de lo que estaba, del comportamiento obsesivo de la eriza

Bendito el lugar, y el motivo de estar ahí, 

**bendita la coincidencia,**

**bendito el reloj, que nos puso puntal ahí,**

bendita sea tu, presencia 

Y la vi, la vi justo enfrente, debajo de un árbol sentada con unos chaos en sus piernas dormidos, a una equidna naranja parecida a Knuckles con unos ojos azul cielo tan calmados, la observe por un momento embobado por su belleza y en ese momento sentí un calor en mi corazón muy relajante que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo

No solo eso sino también algo familiar, sentía que ya la había visto pero en donde? Y de repente siento como algo imaginario me golpeara en la cabeza, haciendo memoria recordé el encuentro con el dios destructor Chaos en Station Squear donde la había visto en visiones y cuando apareció en la ultima pelea, en ese entonces no le había puesto atención, bueno solo cuando nos explico lo del poder de las esmeraldas pero de ahí a mas solo tenia como objetivo destruir a Chaos

La seguí mirando e internamente no se porque me sentí agradecido por haberla visto en ese momento de soledad que estaba pasando, creí que el tiempo se puso a mi favor solo para poder verla ahí sentada tan tranquila y extrañamente pensé que no solo fue coincidencia habernos encontrado hace años, sino que ahora algo me decía que el destino quiso volver a juntarnos

Bendito Dios por encontrarnos, en el camino, y de quitarme esta soledad, de mi destino 

Me sonrojo a tal grado que alcanzo la tonalidad del color de Knuckles, la razón pues fácil; al estarla viendo ella desvió su mirada hacia mi, justo a mis ojos y así fue cuando sentí una emoción en mi estomago y aun mas al verla sonrojándose, porque se veía simplemente linda

**Benditos ojos, que me esquivaban,**

**simulaban, decían que me ignoraban,**

**y de repente, sostienes la mirada**

Me acerque a ella sin mucha prisa ni tampoco tan lento y en un impulso mío me senté a su lado como si fuera su amigo de toda la vida, empecé a dudar quizás ella se sienta incomodo por mi acto, pero todo lo contrario ella solo sonrió, esa sonrisa me despejaba todos mis problemas tan calmada y dulce así me sentía menos tenso

Tikal: buenas tardes joven Sonic

Me sobresalte, estaba tan sumido en mi mundo que ni cuenta me había dado de que me hablo y con la vergüenza que tenia solo atine a decir

**Gloria divina, de suerte de buen tino,**

**y de encontrarte justo ahí, en medio del camino,**

**gloria al cielo de encontrarte ahora,**

**llevarte esta soledad, y coincidir en mi destino,**

en el mismo destino 

Sonic: hola Tikal

Tikal: que lo trae por aquí?

Sonic: pues nada en especial

Tikal. joven Sonic...

Sonic: llámame Sonic, no me gusta que me digan de usted

Tikal: lo siento, sabia que...te molestara-me dijo bajando la mirada

Me maldije mentalmente como pude decirle eso, bueno en si solo lo dije pero con palabras que no debería y se lo había dicho porque en cierto modo no me gustaba que me trataran tan cordialmente, auque me molesto que solo ella me dijera así, ya que recuerde muchos me tratan así y un buen ejemplo es Cream

Sonic: no, yo lo siento no debí decírtelo así, pero es que solo...bueno yo...-me trabe no sabia que decirle

Tikal: no hay problema supongo que simplemente no te gusta

Sonic: si eso, pero tu que haces por aquí?

Tikal: pues el joven Knuckles estaba con la señorita Rouge y nos los quise molestar por eso me vine

Sonic: ya veo

Tikal: Sonic tu nunca te has sentido solo?

Me sorprendí por la pregunta, acaso Tikal sabia como me sentía en estos momentos, me fije en ella y vi que no veía mi cara u otra cosa, veía directo a mis ojos y me doy cuenta de que solo aquellos ojos azules podían descifrar los míos

Sonic: si

Tikal: nunca estarás solo, te lo prometo-termino amarrándome la mano

**Tu mirada, oh, oh,**

**digo es tan bendita tu luz, amor, amor**

**bendito el reloj, y bendito el lugar,**

**bendito tus besos cerquita del mar,**

**y tu mirada, amor, amor**

**que bendita tu mirada, tu mirada amor**

Me acerque a ella y la abrace, ella correspondió a mi abrazó me sentí tranquilo y deje caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro permitiendo oler su aroma a flores tan exquisitas, y en esa posición sentí algo diferente y comprendí algo ella también estaba sola y quería ayudarme, no lo soporte por primera vez en vida llore pero sintiendo protegido por la única chica que es mi luz, se separo de mi y me limpio las lagrimas

Tikal: nunca te dejare,...te quiero

Sonreí ante sus palabras y acercándome lentamente la bese, un beso simple y tierno pero lleno de amor en el cual comprobé que nunca mas estaría con aquella horrible soledad, nos separamos después de unos segundos y en un susurro le dije

Sonic: Gracias

Y desde esa tarde, todo cambio Amy, Sally y Mina ya no me volvieron a molestar ya que tenia a alguien especial y volví a sonreír como nunca porque sabia que al lado mío me acompañara la única chica que de verdad amo y ella a mi y se que gracias a mi princesa saldré adelante...

**Fin**

* * *

uffff lo termine jeje

hola, como están?

Este es mi primer one-shoot de Sonic! De muchos que voy a ser

Espero que les guste, y perdonen a los fans de sonadow y sonamy porfavor pero es que esas parejas no me gustan, y pues a mi encanta Tikal y Sonic también así que los empareje (lo se soy rara ¬¬)

Bueno nos vemos, please dejen reviws!

Se despide

LA CHICA BLACK-AND-WHITE


	2. Chapter 2

**Tikal Loves**

**Canción:** All about us de T.A.T.U.

**Pareja:** Knuckles x Tikal

**Summary:** ese amor era prohibido, pero les gustaba y no pretendían dejarlo tan fácil

**Advertencia:** este capitulo tiene incesto y ligero UA (Universo Alterno)

_Letra cursiva es pensamientos_

Letra normal es dialogo

* * *

**Pecado por amor**

Sabían que esto era malo, algo imperdonable, pero poco les importaba ya que todo lo que hacia por mas malo que fuese lo hacia para estar con juntos, y al estar teniendo una relación prohibida era lo que hacia que su mundo, el mundo en que ellos dos vivían se viniera abajo

Estaban sufriendo, sus amigos no los apoyaban, su familia tampoco, decían que lo que estaban haciendo era asqueroso, los apuntaban con el dedo maldiciéndolos por lo que hicieron, los marcaron como herejes pero eso lo ignoraban, ignoraban todo lo que les decían ya que ellos se tenían el uno al otro

Se necesitaban ya que de un tiempo para otro todos hablan de ellos, cuando podían otros los insultaban y algunos probablemente familiares los amenazaban a muerte, pero ellos seguían juntos manteniéndose firmes ante la situación pero con miedo a lo que ellos pensaban

_Separarlos_

**They say, **

**don't trust, **

**you, me, **

**we, us, **

**so we'll fall, **

**we must,**

**just you, me,**

**and it's all about,**

Ellos Tikal y Knuckles the Echidna, hermanos de sangre pura, manchada por el pecado en la que ellos mismos se condenaron a vivir: Incesto

Todo a su alrededor era lo mismo, burlas, insultos, rechazos, hasta el punto de golpes, los cuales eran recibidos por Knuckles quien no se perdonaría la vida si algo malo le pasara a su amada Tikal, pero en consecuencia de que la chica se sienta culpable por las múltiples heridas de su hermano, era inevitable

Era absurdo la gente no quería hablar sobre lo que ellos tienen, parecía que su relación era tabú, el pelirrojo se reía de lo infantil que se veía su pareja cuando a ella le era imposible no sonrojarse cuando hablaban de su relación, le parecía tierno pero lo que no le parecía tierno era el hecho de que la gente exagere como cubriendo a sus hijos cuando los veían pasar

Lo otro era su familia, ellos solo les deseaban la muerte porque se avergonzaban de ellos, eso fue como una abofeteada bien dada en la cara para ambos ya que creían que por lo menos tener el sonsuelo de alguien en un mundo donde los discriminaban por lo que eran, después intentaron con sus amigos, pero el resultado era peor

**It's all about us, all about us  
it's all about, all about us  
all about us  
there's a theme that they can't touch  
cause you know (us)**

Ambos recordaron el día en que les confesaron a sus amigos sobre su relación, ese fue el momento en que todo su sufrimiento comenzó

FlashBack

Era de noche y estaban en su departamento, en la habitación de el que muy pronto se convertiría solo para ellos 2, justo habían termina la tarea y de un momento a otro ya habían terminado abrazados y besándose, ya era una rutina para ellos pero siempre ponían un limite a su 'juego' ya que podían terminar en otro asunto, no porque no quisieran todo lo contrario pero el hacer el amor aun no se sienten preparados, era muy jóvenes aun

Pero por el momento solo estaban ellos dos olvidándose del mundo y centrándose en ellos mismos, la joven estaba recostada en la cama con el pelirrojo encima, embriagándose con su aroma y profundizando el beso, se separaron por la falta de aire y después lentamente se incorporaron

Un silencio cómodo se hizo presente, el cual después de un tiempo fue roto por el joven

Knuckles: Tikal

Tikal: si?

Kcuckles: eh estado pensando y creo que es hora de decirles a los demás sobre lo nuetro

Tikal: pero estas seguro?

Knuckles: se tienen que enterar tarde o temprano

Tikal: pero y si no lo toman bien, que tal si nos rechazan como nuestros padres –dijo con la mirada triste

Kcuckles:...-solo la miro sabia que su hermana estaba deprimida por el reciente rechazo de sus padres por su relación y sabia que ella tenia miedo de pasar por lo mismo otra ves, el tampoco pero ya era la hora- ellos entenderán lo se son nuestro amigos, hemos compartido muchas cosas con ellos, no?

Tikal: pero no lo se...

Knuckles: entiendo, si todavía te sientes insegura, entonces...

Tikal: no, tienes razón ellos siempre nos apoyan, se que será difícil pero lo haremos

Knuckles: si, bueno ya es tarde mejor será dormirnos

Tikal: tienes razón, buenas noches

Ante de pararse, el pelirrojo la tomo rápidamente por los hombros y le dio un beso, la joven no podría estar mas roja, no estaba aun acostumbrada a esas muestras de afecto tan repentinas, la cara de la chica para el joven era tan mona, según el por la inocencia que aun tenia

**If they hurt you,  
they hurt me too,  
so we'll rise up,  
won't stop,  
and it's all about,  
it's all about, **

La anoche paso tranquila y cuando había amanecido Tikal ya estaba despierta preparando el desayuno, mientras que su hermano arreglaba la habitación, así era como vivían cada no ayudándose, cuando llegaron a la escuela cada quien se fue por su lado, en este caso el joven llego mas rápido a su objetivo, cuando llego con ellos fue la misma rutina el saludo, algún chisme, una platica y luego entraban, era natural que uno se acostumbrara a un día normal, hasta que algo nuevo llega

Vector: cambiando de tema, eh oído por ahí que vas tras la chica equidna, es cierto Shadow?

Espio: oh! Vamos Vector eso es solo un rumor, no debe ser cierto –dijo con su tono neutro

Shadow: te equivocas chico camaleón, y contestando a tu pregunto Vector pues es cierto y es mas justamente hoy le iba a pedir que sea mi novia –respondió con tono de altivez

Sonic: wow, ya oíste Knux, ya tienes cuñadito jaja

Pero el joven equidna no le encontró gracia a ese comentario, es mas estaba rabioso con cierto erizo negro¿quién se creía? Pedirle a su hermana ser su novia, ja! Eso ya lo verán cuando sepan la verdad, justo cuando iba a decir algo la campana sonó y todos se dedicaron a irse a sus aulas, cuando los hermanos llegaron cada uno hablo con su grupo diciéndoles que los necesitaban juntos para algo muy importante

Cuando termino la escuela todos ya estaban juntos, pero en un silencio incomodo nadie hablaba, unos se decían que pasaba, otros solo pensaban en que tan importante seria la noticia, entre otros pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Tails

Tails: y para que nos querían? –pregunto viendo a los equidna

Tikal. pues la razón es que Knuckles y yo...bueno

Amy: habla ya mujer, que nos matas!

Knuckles: somos novio –concluyo agarrando de la mano a su hermana

Las sonrisas que pocos mostraban se borraron casi al instante, mientras miraban algunos incrédulos, mientras otros solo abrían los ojos como platos, los hermanos solo se agarraban fuertemente de la mano dándose fuerza para cualquier cosa, geste visto por Shadow quien comprendió sus dudas y con furia fue directo hacia Knuckles proporcionándole un puñetazo, que fue devuelto con mas fuerza por el pelirrojo quien a tiempo aparto a Tikal de ahí

Knuckles: que demonios te pasa?!

Shadow: si fue una broma te juro que el próximo que te de será el triple de fuerte

Knickles: no crees que para ser una broma, seria demasiado?

El erizo negro no aguanto se abalazo nuevamente contra el equidna listo para matarlo si era posible, pero algo lo detuvo una figura se había interpuesto y esa alguien era la equidna, quien solo dejo su miedo y fue a ayudar a su hermano

Tikal: YA BASTA! No lo golpes mas, por favor yo...de verdad lo quiero

Shadow no sabia que hacer, le gustaba la chica pero saber que ellos dos como hermanos...no, se sintió destrozado y con la mirada baja se fue lo mas rápido que pudo, no importándole chocar con alguien, solo quería irse de ahí, después de eso solo hubo silencio, y miradas desconcertadas y confusión, luego poco a poco se fueron retirando mandándoles miradas de odio y asco a los equidna, quienes una vez solos solo sentían rechazo otra vez

Knuckles: no es justo..NO ES JUSTO, MALDITA SEA!

Tikal: Knuckles..por favor..ya..vamonos –dijo con voz entrecortada por contener el llanto

Solo asintió y se fueron, en el camino de regreso solo se oía los pasos de ellos y los sollozos de la joven, quien fue abrazada por su hermano dándole apoyo, cuando llegaron se fueron al baño para traer unas toallas

Tikal: tu labio, esta sangrando –dicho esto saco de un botiquín un pañuelo y alcohol, se dirigió al joven quien no puso resistencia y se dejo curar

Knuckles: arh...-se quejaba por lo bajo por el dolor

Tikal: tranquilo ya esta bien –dijo acariciando su espalda

Se quedaron así por largo rato, repasando lo sucedido y arrepintiéndose de aquello, pero lo hecho, hecho esta y ellos ya no podían hacer nada para solucionarlo, el miedo los consumió al saber que de nueva cuenta estarían solos, pero teniéndose el uno al otro, no le darían tanto al asunto sabían a lo que se enfrentaban y saldrían adelante, pero por el momento una duda azotaba en sus cabezas, una duda que ahora no sabrían si fuera contestada al paso del tiempo

_¿Podrán algún día ser felices y libres para vivir juntos?_

Quizás si, quizás no, no se sabia, pero por ahora solo querían que todo saliera mejor a como estaban las cosas, solo eso, después de todo mañana empezaba otro día, otros enemigos, o quizás otra esperanza

Fin FlasBack

**They don't know,  
they can't see,  
who we are,  
fear is the enemy,  
hold on tight,  
hold on to me,  
cause tonight,**

5 años después----

Ahora aquellos 2 seres estaban desnudos en una cama, en su habitación, en su mundo, se habíanentregado y aquel sentimiento de pertenecerse se libero, ahora ya nada ni nadie podía separarlos, en ese momento solo eran ellos felices y con mas libertad de lo que pensaban

Esos recuerdos obscuros habían quedado en el pasado, ahora ellos emprendían su futuro en otra ciudad, empezando desde el principio, por fin venciendo los temores y miedos de aquellas tormentas que los amenazaban día a día, ahora era distinto eran felices y eso nada podía cambiarlo, todo fue difícil para ellos pero mas difícil hubiera sido el haberlos separarlos

* * *

Hola! Perdonen la tardanza pero me fui de vacaciones la semana pasada y luego tuve que lidiar con otros asuntos, los cuales implican la inspiración / imaginación para el capitulo y eso amigos míos cuesta tiempo xDDD! 

Con el capitulo, para hacerlo saque mi teoría de que Knuckles y Tikal pudieran ser primos o primos / hermanos por ser de a misma tribu, pero en este caso fueron hermanos cuates por la apariencia, aunque también podrían ser gemelos

A los reviews!:

**RoLLinG BubbleS n-n MiyaKo : **_Gracias por el review! Y espero que te haya gustado y con lo de la pareja pues cada quien sus gustos xD y ahora creerás que estoy loca por la primera pareja espérate al ver las demás y en algo estamos de acuerdo a mi también me gusto lo de Sally (esa tonta empalagosa quien se cree? ¬¬), bueno nos vemos!_

**dark tails3:**_Hola! Amigo hace mucho que no te veo, y te agradezco el reviewy pues si la pareja yo creo que tal vez es la primera de esta que hay en español y gracias por leer el fic, por cierto perdona por no poner otra vez review para ti pero se me va el avión (solita me doy un zape) bien y por cierto síguele con tu fic de dias en mobius o el de una gran aventura, please! Nos vemos, te cuidas_

**Kat Skelletton:** _Gracias por escribirme! Y o///o en serio va lo de escribir bien, gracias nOn me alagas, pero tu no te quedas atrás tu también escribes muy bien, es decir me encanto tu fic Lagrimas de un Corazon auque pobre Tails, muy bien escrito y con lo del final pues me falto imaginación y ya sabes, no? xD espero verte pronto, nos vemos!_

**Lo siento por no contestar un review pero creo que no tienes cuenta, y no me dejan responder por eliminación de cuenta, sorry**

Bueno nos vemos

Please! Dejen review, acepto quejas, consejos, opciones, criticas, algo pero tampoco se pasen ¬¬

Se despide

LA CHICA BLACK-AND-WHITE


End file.
